


Swordsmen; a ghiralink compilation

by echoinglight



Series: Link & Ghirahim [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoinglight/pseuds/echoinglight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of Ghirahim-and-Link-central drabbles/one-shots, etc. I believe I have posted all these on my tumblr, but for convenience and accessibility, they will all be gathered here as well! Near all of these are set in the post-canon sword-and-master universe, but reading my long fic is certainly not required for understanding these, nor do they need to be read in order. Note that any applicable warnings will be marked in the notes above each one, as well as the summary. I'm posting each one as a chapter of this work, rather than uploading a bunch of separate works; thought that would make it easier to read and receive updates! (Also, please take this as an apology for the long wait to the main fic; I promise, a huge update is forthcoming!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking to Plants

**Author's Note:**

> my friend Alisha and I had been talking about kikwis for two days bc she was sad at the thought of Ghirahim hating them so I wrote this tiny thing
> 
> Characters: Link, Ghirahim, ft Machi the Kikwi!!  
> Summary: [set in post-SS, Link as Ghirahim’s master universe] On a walk through the woods, Link introduces Ghirahim to the adorable and easily frightened plant-creatures whom the demon hadn’t bothered to acquaint himself with.  
> Words: 956

The woods were calm and bright, as usual. Link wandered through the trees, looking absent-minded but actually taking care to check the surroundings well, making sure nothing was out of place. A flash to his side indicated the materialization of his sword spirit, and Link turned to see him eyeing the forest with mild distaste, or rather, disinterest. He offered him a smile, then continued on his patrol, Ghirahim following.

“Hey, Machi? Is that you?”

Ghirahim looked over to see Link bent over a small bush, his hands on his knees.

“Link… are you talking to a plant?” The demon drawled with some incredulity.

At that moment, the tiny creature popped up with a little squeal.

“Link, kwee-koo! It’s good to see you!”

The demon blinked his eyes wide for a second, then crossed his arms. “Oh, at least it’s a plant that _talks back_. I suppose that’s somewhat better.”

Machi turned at the sound of the voice and jumped in shock, throwing his tiny hands over his head and trembling. “OH NOO!! Are monsters back?! Link, help, kwee!!”

Link looked sheepishly between the two parties. “No, no, Machi, it’s okay! He’s a… a…” He looked over to Ghirahim, who raised a brow, before quickly looking back. “A friend!”

“YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH A MONSTER?!!!” Machi squawked in a high pitch cry, shaking violently.

“N-No- that’s not what I meant! Friends, like, he’s a- a good guy.”

Ghirahim came to Link’s side, and Machi only got more distressed again. “P-P-Please don’t eat me! Or bring monsters back into the forest!”

The demon rolled his eyes. “I haven’t the slightest interest in either of those things.”

Link puts his hands on the tiny being’s sides. “He won’t hurt you.”

“ _He_ just might if the tiny sack of dough doesn’t stop it’s incessant squealing…” Ghirahim mumbled under his breath, earning a reproachful look from Link.

“Hold out your hands.” Link said firmly. Ghirahim sighed, but did so.

“Alright, come here, Machi.”

The boy scooped up the Kikwi in his hands and turned to Ghirahim. “Here.”

Ghirahim looked the scene up and down. “And just what do you expect me to do?”

Link smiled, dropping the bundle into Ghirahim’s arms.

“Hold him.”

The spirit blinked in shock as he was abruptly carrying a rather large and soft animal-plant hybrid who was quaking in terror.

“Show him you’re not dangerous.”

“But I am.”

Link shook his head, smiling again. “Not to _him,_ you aren’t.”

Machi appeared to be trying to make himself as small as possible, like he could somehow still hide despite being literally held right against the demon’s torso. Ghirahim was eyeing him with vague hesitancy and disdain, looking entirely unsure how to go about the task before him.

“There, there, small… fluffy… bush… thing.”

He looked to Link, who nodded to encourage him and he huffed.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I would get very little satisfaction out of harming something so small. And I would hate to work with my pathetic excuse for underlings more than I have to, so you won’t see much of them, either. So do calm yourself. My master is giving me the most unwarranted of looks at present and it’s unbelievably irritating so the faster you quit being irrational the sooner he will stop.”

Link blinked as he realized he’d just been smiling at the whole scene, and he snickered a bit behind his hand. Machi began to still, and he slowly raised his head.

“So… you won’t eat me, kwee?”

Ghirahim shook his head.

The Kikwi turned to Link. “But wasn’t he a really bad guy, koo-leep?”

“Well… I guess, but it’s alright now.” Link said with a small nod.

“So he’s not a monster?”

Link resisted the urge to huff, feeling Ghirahim’s eyes on him. He’d never had to try and explain just what Ghirahim was to him, to the world now.

“No. Not a monster.”

Machi was abruptly placated, perking up and staring at Ghirahim with fascination. “Gee, sorry about that, kee-phaleep! I guess if Link is friends with you, I should have trusted him. I’m sure glad you’re nice!” He wiggled his tiny hands up at him, snuggling into his chest happily. Ghirahim tilted his head away, his eyes widening a bit. Link resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

“What, never seen anything so cute?”

“S-Something like that…” Ghirahim muttered, frowning. He patted the creature on the back and carefully set him down. Link knelt in front of the newly-pepped up Kikwi with a kind look. “We’re just checking out the forest like usual. Noticed anything?”

“Nope, kwee! Nothing weirder than you two!”

Link nodded. “Good.” He stood and started down the path, gesturing to Ghirahim. “Come on.”

“What now?”

Link smiled and looked over his shoulder. “There’s a whole Kikwi tribe to introduce you to.”

* * *

_**BONUS:** _

Link finished his scanning of the forest, and he was now glancing around to catch any sight of his sword spirit. He’d noticed the absence of company through this whole last half of his route, and he kept an eye out as he headed for the nearest bird statue. He turned down a path and stopped short, his eyes jumping open.

Ghirahim was sitting at the base of a tree with his legs crossed, his eyes closed and head bent in rest - but what was so surprising was not even just the one Kikwi on his lap, but the whole group of them otherwise lounging in a pile all around him.

Link clamped his lips over the huge smile and giggle that threatened to give him away. He didn’t know what was funnier - that the Kikwis liked Ghirahim, or that he was apparently letting them hang around so close.


	2. Aches and Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1984  
> Characters: ghiralink af  
> Link gets hurt like a dumbbutt and Ghirahim has to help him out a bit, but Link gets sleepy aaaand. well. contains some fluff and makin’ out

Link shook his already-drying hair out as he stepped out of the opening of the great tree. A tell-tale flash of orange-yellow in his periphery told him Ghirahim had relocated somewhere in its branches, and he headed along the wood that acted as a smooth walkway winding up the trunk. He climbed all the way to the top, standing on the small outcropping that overlooked the waterfalls in the distance. He put his hands on his hips, admiring the view and taking a couple breaths from the exertion of the climb, taking another step to peer over the straight drop. He heard a small sound, and assumed it was Ghirahim, turning calmly – but the flock of Keese that had reared back with red eyes startled him. Before he could defend himself, they knocked into him with all their might, throwing him off his footing and sending him slipping off the tree and toward the unforgiving ground below.

The initial skid of his boots only made his heart skip a beat from surprise, but the feeling of falling wasn’t fear-inducing in itself, having been throwing himself off of heights since he was a child. But he hadn’t an endless expanse of sky to collect himself right now, and he struggled to quickly yank his sailcloth from his pouch, made difficult by him facing back-down toward the forest floor. He got the cloth out just as the tops of the shorter trees passed him by, and it tugged his arms painfully as it billowed last second.

“Aaaiiieee…”

He grimaced as he sucked in a breath, not daring to move from his crumpled position.

“Link!”

The snap in that voice made him flinch, and he carefully raised his head, opening his eyes hazily past the pain that shrouded his vision to see Ghirahim had appeared, a hand on his hip and a frown on his face.

“How unbelievably clumsy can you be, child?!”

“I was… surprised…” he muttered past grit teeth, pushing himself into sitting up. “Also, I’m _fine,_ thanks for your concern…” he added in a grumble.

“Actually, you’re hurt.”

Link threw his eyes up at the spirit, who had shook his head with irritation, kneeling by Link’s legs and probing at his ankle – making Link instantly recoil with a hiss.

“Amazing. Had any factors been slightly changed by a mere fraction, you probably _would_ be miraculously _fine._ ” He moved closer and shoved Link slightly, digging his hand in his pouch.

“…Link.”

The boy winced. “I… I’m all out of potions. I was going to buy more tomorrow…”

Ghirahim sat back on his heels and looked up toward the sky, now painted in hues of dark orange. Even if Link would be able to fly on his Loftwing, he couldn’t right now with night falling. “ _Honestly…_ you have some insane amounts of luck, except when you don’t.”

Link scowled, yanking his boot off so the swelling appendage wouldn’t get trapped there, rubbing it carefully. He took in a breath through his nose, then put his hands on the ground and attempted getting to his feet. He teetered, crouching mostly on one foot, but the slightest pressure on the other made his grimace in pain and he fell over again. His cheeks burned as he _felt_ Ghirahim’s smirk from the side of him.

“…Help me up.” He muttered.

He prepared to hold out an arm for Ghirahim to support him with, but instead he made a noise of surprise as he was abruptly lifted into the air with arms around his back and under his knees instead.

“Humans are utterly pitiful. One part of you is dealt damage and the rest of you is then rendered practically useless.”

Link didn’t bother responding, as they abruptly disappeared and within seconds, he opened his eyes to see them home again.

Ghirahim dropped him a bit unceremoniously on the bed and Link huffed as he righted himself. He frowned as he realized all the things he had to do to just take care of himself for the night - why did it have to be his ankle, if he was at least able to walk this would be so much easier…

He pulled off his sword belt, which sat awkwardly against his back from sitting on the bed, then his eyes drifted over to a box on the table. Ghirahim was looking at him with an enigmatic smile, and Link dropped his eyes to his lap. Steeling himself, he swung his legs off the bed, only putting his good foot on the floor.

“Sky child… what _are_ you doing.”

Link bit his lip. “Getting bandages.”

“Oh, I’m certain _that_ will be a breeze.”

“I’ve dealt with worse than this.”

“Then by all means. Your pain has lost little of its entertainment value to me.”

He sat himself on the bed beside Link, who pulled himself to standing, ignoring Ghirahim’s mockery. He tested the weight on his ankle and it seemed slightly more bearable – perhaps if he shifted his steps quickly enough–

Strong arms caught him just before he met the floor, and Link bit down on the cry of pain and embarrassment.

“Then again, I won’t have my master killing himself for his misplaced pride.”

His cheeks burned once again and he curled in on himself as Ghirahim placed him back on the bed and fetched the bandages. He seemed solely focused on his task as he wrapped Link’s ankle, eliciting only a few brief inhales of pain but surprising Link with his ability to be gentle with the injury. The pressure of the wrap eased some of the ache, and Link leaned back with deep breaths as it continued to wane. He opened his eyes to see Ghirahim looking at him again.

“Do let me know else I may be of assistance, Master.” He said with a smirk, putting a hand to his chest. Link set his jaw and looked away. Instead, he focused on the discomfort of his armor against him, and idly began to go through the motions of removing it. His other boot met the floor, and he pulled off his socks, hat, and long gloves. His tunic would be more difficult while sitting down, which he realized as he unbuckled his belt and pouch. He again scooted to the edge of the bed, thinking for a second.

“Give me a hand.” He said finally. He felt Ghirahim shift to the bed behind him, and he propped himself against the edge with his hands as he balanced on one foot enough to allow the tunic and chain mail beneath it to be pulled upward, resting back again to raise his arms and let it be pulled off entirely. He sighed as he was left in just his undershirt and pants, stretching in relief and then pushing himself back to sit on the bed.

He was surprised to feel arms go around his shoulders, realizing he’d backed right into Ghirahim’s space as he was still sitting there with his knees apart, effectively entrapping himself within the other’s long limbs.

He was startled and tense for only a few moments, but found he was too tired and irked by the ache and circumstances of his injury to bother with resistance anymore, so he let himself relax back against the demon’s chest.

He felt the lithe fingers trail along his shoulders and collarbones, his neck, his temples, his hair, just smoothing and tracing and tapping until Link was too easily lulled into closing his eyes and being soothed into surrender to the comfort. How Ghirahim had already found the easiest tricks and motions to cause him to relax Link didn’t know, but he felt rather grateful for it at the moment, as it was a good distraction from the various other discomforts. His breath came slow and steady, and his mind drifted hazily into half-dreams he didn’t pay much attention to.

When next he opened his eyes, the space had gone entirely dark, the last bits of sun seeming to have long since vanished. He came to slowly, his eyes opening and closing as he re-gathered himself. He shifted, and he felt the arms around him, the torso he was cradled back against.

“Your capacity for sleep is verging alarming.” He heard Ghirahim murmur in his ear, but he didn’t bother thinking hard enough to respond, only sighing softly with a small tired groan. He felt the spirit’s hand brush up his cheek and push his bangs, gently tangling within them, his lips moving to his forehead. They stayed like that for a few more breaths, then Link shifted in the hold, carefully turning his body around fully until he was on his knees. One hand pressed into Ghirahim’s chest while the other rubbed his eyes, blinking them open sleepily. He could barely make out Ghirahim’s pale features in the gloom, but he felt him sit up from where he had leaned back against the wall, bringing him a lot closer into Link’s space, as Link could tell from the proximity of his hand to his own body again. He dropped the other hand onto Ghirahim’s shoulder. He felt a hand reach up, touching fingertips to his chin and along his cheek, and he tiredly leaned his face against it.

“My leg hurts…” he found himself mumbling under his breath.

He thought he heard Ghirahim laugh softly. “Perhaps you will learn to be a bit less foolish in the future, sky child.”

He rubbed his eyes with one hand again. He was drifting in and out of proper consciousness faster than he could keep track of dreams and reality. He reached out, finding Ghirahim’s cheek with his fingertips and bringing them down to his neck. He still couldn’t see much in the dark. He paused, biting his lip.

“Can I…”

He could feel Ghirahim’s head tilt as he trailed off. “Hmmm? Can you what?”

Link wasn’t sure what he was asking. He was aching and sleepy, and Ghirahim felt warm and surreal…

He leaned forward, and with lips soft from sleep, he found himself gently kissing the other.

The vague surprise from the demon didn’t fully register to Link, but the way the hand on his face took him more firmly did. Up on his knees he was a bit above Ghirahim but just barely, and Ghirahim pressed up into him with a return kiss that made him dizzy. An arm wrapped possessively around his waist, and he wasn’t sure how, but he was suddenly pulled close and shifted to be lowered to his back.

He didn’t know what he expected from kissing Ghirahim, but this probably should have been included. Ghirahim wasn’t one for tenderness, after all. Still, the kisses that stole his air and made his heart start to pound weren’t rough by any means, just deep and full of purpose. He seemed to enjoy lavishing his own brand of attention on the boy until Link practically forgot that he had started this kiss; that the spark to the lips now on his own lips and neck and ears had been his doing.

He sighed softly, his hands pushing gently into the soft hair Ghirahim kept so immaculate, the warmth that surged under his skin effectively distracting him from the bruises in his body – well, save for the immediately newest ones.

He stretched out underneath the body that so easily framed his, tugging him down so they rested against each other. While usually he managed to uphold a certain distance from the demon’s easy way of intimacy he elicited from their bond, for now he allowed it again.

Their lips slowly parted and he was already breathing slower and deeper, called back to sleep by the warmth and trailing fingertips of the spirit. Ghirahim chuckled, strangely amused by the odd behavior, but rolled off to the side and allowed the boy to find sleep again beside him.


	3. Just A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request prompt: "Ghirahim teaches Link how to dance." Only warnings are for levels of sass that are unreal.   
> Words: 1065  
> (Fun fact: this was the first ghiralink prompt drabble I ever received! I forgot to point out, if you have a request, leave it in the comments or in my tumblr askbox and I might do it c: )

“It’s going to be a great time, Link. I know you don’t like to be in the spotlight, but it’ll be so nice for everyone to get to see you and give you some appreciation. There’ll be food, and music, and dancing! I think it’ll be wonderful to really feel like we’re giving our new home the proper celebration.”

Zelda smiled fondly at Link, and held out a piece of folded red cloth. “You should wear your uniform. You look so _you_ in it. But here, I thought you’d like a little something to dress up a bit…”

Link smiled as he took the cloak and ran his fingers over the material. Zelda had proposed a party of sorts, a true community celebration of the new home the Skyloftians had built on the surface. Link, she said, would be “the guest of honor, of course.”

He nodded and smiled his acknowledgement and thanks, and she seemed satisfied. When she’d gone, he set the gift down and fell into his chair, drumming his fingers on the desk in thought. Link was grateful for the praise, but also hoping he wouldn’t be thrust too into the center of attention.

“Aren’t you just _adored_ by the masses, sky child?”

Link snorted a bit, not looking over in the direction of the where the spirit had appeared. “The party isn’t for me.”

“But it seems you are being required to make a very public appearance. You’ve always seemed a bit of an uncultured child, but is that just my personal proficiencies talking?”

“I’m polite.” Link frowned, rubbing at his ruffled hair.

“Ah, well, isn’t that commendable. Your sophisticated qualities are simply increasing by the second, Master.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from his voice, and Link turned to pull an irked face at the demon.

“Are you trying to say that I’m going to make a fool of myself?”  

“I feel that is a point I hardly need to push to make.”

Link rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair, facing forward again. “I won’t have to do much… I mean, no one will really expect much from me.” He paused, and then sunk lower in his chair, putting his hands over his face. “Except the dancing…” He peeked out of his fingers to stare at the wall. “I’ll probably have to dance. Which is fine, I just… never was taught… I think I slept through that lesson…”

He heard Ghirahim laugh behind him. “The valiant hero who never learned to dance, hmm?”

Link frowned and sat up to turn in his chair again, only to see Ghirahim standing beside him with a smirk and an outstretched hand. “Allow me.”

He looked the demon up and down with some confusion and wariness on his face, hesitating before reaching out and letting him take his hand and pull him to the center of the room.

“What are you-”

“Luckily for you, my stunning elegance and impeccable poise can also be used to perform what you humans call _dancing._ ”

Link blinked up at him a few times, aware of the hold on his hand out to the side and putting it all together. “No way.”

Ghirahim flipped his hair impatiently. “As my master, you are a representative of me, and whilst I am painfully aware of all your shortcomings I won’t have you so clumsy in front of a crowd. I think I am qualified to instruct you.”

The boys’ cheeks burned. “But you’re like two feet taller than me!” he blurted.

The spirit rolled his eyes, taking Link’s other hand and putting it on his waist. “Excellent observation, but I am already well aware of your lacking stature.” He placed his hand on Link’s shoulder, and completely ignored the complaints of the boy as he began to lead him through the motions.

There was a lot of Link staring pointedly down at his feet with flustered movements, stumbling over the steps and biting his lip in concentration.

“Suddenly you’re as clumsy as you were when first we met. I could have sworn I’d noticed at least a bit of improvement in your gracefulness over time.” Ghirahim’s amused disapproval was evident in his voice, and Link huffed and stepped back a bit as they came to a stop after he had messed up the turn four times in a row.

“This is ridiculous…” he grumbled.

Ghirahim abruptly took him by the chin to force him to look up. “Still so easily embarrassed, are you?”

The boy glowered up at him, but defiant to his reddened cheeks, refused to back away.

“Perhaps a simpler approach would be better, given the situation…”

Link tensed slightly as Ghirahim’s arm made its way around Link’s waist, drawing them right up against each other. The hold on his hand loosened just enough to keep the touch at a comfortably close position. Link tried to shift, but the arm around him just tightened, and he cast his eyes off to the side with a set jaw.

“Just follow me.”

When the gentle swaying motion started, he found himself easily keeping to his feet, the closeness allowing him to feel the subtle shifts indicating steps and slow turns. He only had a few missteps, which he quickly corrected, guided by the hands on him. He realized he could keep up much easier now, as rather than a set of steps, this was an simple, gentle way of moving together.

So this was… slow dancing? Link had only been witness to this on the rare occasion of the Academy hosting some event or other that included dancing, only a couple of the students pairing off once the music winded down.

He soon began to relax and allowed Ghirahim to lead without resistance or overthinking. The easy motion was lulling to his drowsy nature, and he rested the side of his face on Ghirahim’s chest, given it was exactly at the height of his head.

Eventually, Link realized they had stopped moving, and he opened his eyes and stepped back a bit. Ghirahim was looking down at him with something like a smirk.

“Well done, Master. It’s the simplest form of dance, but at the very least it shows you have some capability.”

Link looked away, biting at the inside of his lip. “…Show me the other one again.”

Ghirahim laughed at that for some reason. “Very well…”


	4. Intrigue / Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two of the one-word prompts from ghiralink week of July 2015!
> 
> Intrigue;  
> This first prompt was really important to me because it’s just, this is the whole basis of their relationship, really.  
> Words: 819
> 
> Chance;  
> I took this prompt in four ways, which is what the numbered sections represent.  
> Words: 677

**_Intrigue;_ **

_verb |inˈtrēg| ( intrigues , intriguing , intrigued_ )  
_**1** [ with obj. ] arouse the curiosity or interest of; fascinate;  
_ _be of interest to, pique someone’s curiosity, pique someone’s interest, attract._

From the first moment the boy walked through the gate leading into the forest, Ghirahim wanted to understand who he was.

That green tunic and piercing blue eyes gave the demon a striking feeling of deja vu, and for a dizzy few seconds he thought the hero had walked from his grave, until he came to his senses. No, this wasn’t him, this wasn’t the same human who had once stood against all the forces of demons and drove them back until he met his end.

Just another one of those children who lived high above the clouds, cowering in their fear and weakness. Creatures of little consequence to the powerful immortal who had presided over the land left in the wake of the war.

So why did he feel so compelled to continue following this boy?

It was puzzling, to be sure, seeing him alive as such a soft and simple child, yet somehow surviving the tornado he’d conjured. He wondered if this child of the sky could use the sword he had slung across his back.

Despite his questions, he put a face of largely dismissing the young swordsman when they had their first face-to-face encounter. But he had to admit, his curiosity was piqued the moment he heard the steel of his blade slide from its sheath. He was more inclined to pass it off as stupidity, but he found he wanted to know, he wanted to _see_ what he could do. What strength could he possibly possess that urge him to try and stand against Ghirahim himself? It was an nagging wondering that he _had_ to give attention to for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint. He had always been so indulgent to his own whims, and here was a compulsion he couldn’t resist.

Link didn’t know what to make of the man who appeared before him. He was all smooth talking and an otherworldliness that had the hero on guard right away. But it was that admission of intending to cause harm that confirmed the next course of action. So this is who’s to blame for his entire world being turned upside down, for taking his best friend from him - and still he tried to hurt her! Link wasn’t inclined to want to listen anymore. His wondering about who this being could be was kicked aside in his anger.

And that’s when he felt the presence close behind him, freezing him in place without the slightest touch.

He should have bolted away immediately, but some kind of grim fascination had him stuck to the floor. Uncertainty flashed across his face - he’d never in his life experienced a personality such as this. He should be revolted, but when shock finally jolted him into ungracefully reclaiming his personal space, he couldn’t name what the feeling was. Confusion, fear, alarm, _thrill?_

Ghirahim couldn’t resist toying with that innocent face, taking off the sudden angry mask to replace it again with those wide eyes of wonderment. But he daren’t even touch him, not yet. The reaction he got from merely invading his bubble was priceless enough, and it made his fingers itch to see what else he could elicit from him - something about this small undoing of the boy just from his words was so entertaining, and so satisfying.

Whatever this strange draw was - this attraction, magnetism, fascination - Ghirahim found it captivating, oddly amusing… and utterly infuriating. That this human child could capture his attention as such was maddening. He couldn’t let it go. The bravery and determination was so uncharacteristic of what he knew of humans, but he watched the boy continue to fight his way through. He just couldn’t figure it out; what was this child from the sky made of?

Link thought this same fascination he felt confusing, unnatural. He’d never been so interested in something in a way that made him freeze in such enthrallment. He had to slowly learn to settle himself, to face this entity with calm strength. Every time they met he learned a little bit more about whom he was fighting, but it usually left him with more questions than answers. Just who or what was this “demon lord,” what was he even about?

—

When the fight was all said and done and the world began to settle into its new era, Link still thought back to that surreal being and his intense personality, and he realized he had a curiosity that had not been sated.

And with a knife in his hand ready to end the demon for good, it was this attraction that truly stayed his hand. He had to know, he just had to. He was entranced by the possibilities put before him, no matter how difficult it would turn out.

First they met, it was intrigue that spared Link’s life, and in the end it was intrigue that would save Ghirahim’s.

 

* * *

 

_**Chance.** _

**I.**

It wasn’t very easy to believe in fate when the fate was about _you._

Everyone who gave him their nod of approval to recognize him as the chosen hero destined to save the world didn’t see all the steps it had taken him to get there; all the work, all the training, all the sweat and blood and near-misses. They saw him come of battles victorious and agreed that ah, yes, fate had guided him here.

But it was Link who went through every step and slash of that battle; Link who had trained relentlessly so that he could have the reaction time to avoid a fatal strike; Link who had been struck and struggled violently to continue on like fate was supposed to say he would… but Link knew there wasn’t any divine protection here, there was no autopilot, there was nothing tangible to say there wasn’t a chance of him failing.

Did they think this hero just _happened?_ Link had worked, and worked hard to become what he was. There was no guarantee that the sacred gift he inherited would ensure his success. He realized this quickly. It truly was up to him. Not even entirely that; it was really up to chance.

This wasn’t made any more clear than the moment he drew his sword before the self-proclaimed demon lord.

He won that battle, but he could see he had a long way to go. He thought himself lucky that Ghirahim hadn’t used his full power against him right away.

Next they met, Ghirahim seemed convinced their meeting hadn’t been happenstance after all; that their destinies were designed, meant to be, and they couldn’t be here merely from coincidence. While the fate rhetoric was on the verge of getting old, something about his words was chilling, ringing with sincerity and a strange truth. He was right. Nothing about this encounter had happened by chance.

**II.**

Kneeling beside the pained body on the stone floor beside him, Link realized he had two clear choices. He could either end this now, by snuffing out Ghirahim’s life with the dagger he held in his hand - that seemed the logical solution, the only one that presented a result he could expect and be entirely safe with. Or… he could bond as Ghirahim’s master and heal him. Take a chance on what would happen, take a chance in trusting him by accepting the offer. The future was uncertain and worrisome with this option… but if he didn’t take this opportunity he’d been given, he knew the restlessness would follow him the rest of his life.

**III.**

When Ghirahim materialized from his blade for the first time in Link’s ownership, healed and at full strength, he quickly found how utterly different his life would be from his time under Demise. Ghirahim had been given a second chance at life, a life with a new master, and while it lacked some of the excitement, it also lacked the more… distasteful parts of that life. He was fine with this outcome.

**IV.**

“I don't… think I can trust him, Link. Do you?”

The boy rubbed at his arm, Zelda’s eyes boring into him. There was no right answer to this. He’d spent only a few short weeks getting reacquainted with the spirit in their new relationship. There was tension, yes, but he sensed something different in Ghirahim now. It was something he didn’t know how to explain to someone who hadn’t been a part of all they had: from the journey and their battles, to the moment they bonded, to the conversations they’d had since. Their safety was ensured by the demon being fully bound by Link’s orders, but regardless… he didn’t seem to hold any of his previous animosity to them whatsoever, outside of apparently enjoying getting a rise out of Link.

Link wasn’t sure what exactly would be enough to redeem their former enemy, at least not to Zelda; he wasn’t sure what he was expecting.

“I don’t know. But we have to give him a chance.”


	5. "Kusatte Mo Tai"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 661  
> Contains some kind of sleepy fluff. is post-SS sword-and-master Ghirahim+Link.
> 
> I was immensely inspired by the post linked below and so this piece is largely based on it. It just stabbed me in the soul so hard I had to write it out. Title inspired by the kanji 腐 which was used in the title of the set the art is a part of; it’s also the first character in the idiom.

{ [Inspiration Post](http://echoinglight.tumblr.com/post/124461660747/sukaiwo-2-by-permission-has) }

_**Kusatte Mo Tai;** _ **[Japanese idiom](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wiktionary.org%2Fwiki%2F%25E8%2585%2590%25E3%2581%25A3%25E3%2581%25A6%25E3%2582%2582%25E9%25AF%259B&t=OWFhZTM3MzlhNDY3ZWFlZjJjNjM3NjI0OTI2MmIxMGNlMjFhOWFiMSx0azA0c1J2aw%3D%3D) **

腐っても鯛 ( _hiragana_ **くさってもたい** ,  _romaji_ **kusatte mo tai** )  
1\. something that retains its value even when it is damaged

* * *

 

For all of the colorful words that could be used to describe Ghirahim, _soft_ was not really one of them that came to mind. As far as kind descriptions went, he was _striking, captivating,_ and of course, irritatingly _pristine_ at all times. Too many mornings Link had pushed the covers down and rubbed at bleary eyes to see Ghirahim giving him that smirk or distasteful grimace at his disheveled appearance. Ghirahim seemed to rarely take much rest, or at least, it was accomplished in the depths of night wherein Link was asleep himself, and by the time the boy woke there was no trace of disarray on the demon’s face. Link did catch him sleeping a few times, but that yielded no satisfaction even then, as he rested easily against a wall, arms folded, eyes closed, looking simply like a thoughtful statue.

A few years later, Link was opening his eyes to see Ghirahim fast asleep beside him.

It wasn’t apparent exactly when he and Ghirahim had begun sharing his bed near regularly. If he had to guess, it was first due to the nightmares that had the spirit at his bedside so frequently, slowly but surely causing him to decide to take up a place on one side of the bed to be a closely-watchful sentinel. From there, their ridiculously-close bond ate at their fronts of pride and stubbornness toward the other, and here they were, warm under his blankets, occupying either side of the bed. Link had a lot less nosy curiosity and desire to gather a shred of opportunity to make fun of his bound companion now. Instead, he looked at the serene quiet in Ghirahim’s face with gentle eyes.

The perfectly-straight white hair bunched against the pillow in soft strands, partially revealing the left side of his face, the diamond tattoo of his cheek buried into the fabric. He breathed so soft and slowly Link had to strain to sense he was breathing at all. His shoulder just barely showed from the covers, his chest bare, the white of his unnatural skin having almost a glowing appearance in the surrounding darkness of the room.

At this moment, _soft_ was the only word that came to mind to describe the spirit.

His face was more calm than Link had ever seen, his strict and perfectly manipulated features now loose and gentle.

Link couldn’t help but reach out to that face, brushing his knuckles along his cheek, his index trailing up his pointed ear. Ghirahim shifted slightly from the motion, expression scrunching slightly from the light disruption of his calm sleep. But it wasn’t a look of irritation, nor did the demon wake, and Link suddenly understood the expression as one of subtle vulnerability, one that simply wanted to return to the full comfort of sleep. Instead of reacting as though being awakened quickly because of a danger, as Ghirahim often tended to exude, his trust in sleeping beside Link kept him at ease.

Link slowly drew his hand back, biting the inside of his lip as he continued examining Ghirahim’s sleeping face with focused intensity, taking in all the details he could. He shrunk back slightly into his pillow for a second, but something about Ghirahim over there made his heart ache - the tiredness that still seeped into his expressions was something that struck a deep chord in the once-hero, and he just wanted to share some of his warmth and sleepy comfort with the other. He reached out with both hands to take Ghirahim softly by his head, scooting closer and up higher on the pillow as he pulled the spirit into his arms. Ghirahim turned his body into Link, nestling his head into the boys’ chest, but otherwise made no movements of waking. Link held his hand over the demon’s hair, the other arm gently keeping him close at the shoulders. His eyes fell closed easily.

Within moments, they were both lost to slumber again.


	6. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was sleepy and I wanted snuggles.

A strange tension rolled off the boy in waves.

Ghirahim could easily tell he wasn’t asleep, even though the other lay quiet and still with his back to him, as he had for awhile. He had to admit, he had his curiosities, given he’d long since learned his new master took to sleep very easily. He waited for now though, silent and prone at his perch by the darkened window. He grew bored of this eventually, and padded over to Link’s bed, seating himself on the edge. The boy stiffened a little further, but seemed to resign himself to having been caught, shifting onto his back and rubbing his eyes. He left his arm over his face for another long moment, then slowly sat up. He didn’t look directly at Ghirahim, staring tiredly down at nothing in particular more in the direction of his chest.

Neither of them spoke, but Ghirahim drummed his fingers on the bedspread expectantly. When no explanation was offered, he frowned.

“What is it, child?”

Link remained motionless another moment, then only shook his head a bit. Ghirahim exhaled through his nose. “Being stubborn as always?”

Link raised his eyes for only a second, looking hesitant, then shook his head again. He didn’t seem inclined to say anything, and Ghirahim frowned and crossed his arms. “Regardless, your sulking is very distracting.”

Link bit at his lip, then pushed the blankets further down and scooted closer, dropping his head against Ghirahim’s shoulder. The spirit left him there a moment, then gave a theatrical sigh and pushed him upright so he could maneuver forward and sit beside him. Link smiled a bit and leaned back so they reclined side-by-side, again dropping his head to Ghirahim’s shoulder. They sat quietly, but Ghirahim could easily tell something still kept the boy from sleep.

Link reached out tentatively, his fingers touching to Ghirahim’s much larger hand and turning the palm up. He kept his eyes softly trained on it as he gently trailed his fingers over the gloved center in even strokes. He did the same to each of the five digits, carefully examining the ways they could curl and straighten. Ghirahim just watched him silently.

Link pinched the top of the glove at one of the fingers and hesitated, but with no reprimanding he slowly removed the cloth. Before it was fully off it abruptly disappeared in a flash of diamond lights and he froze, but Ghirahim was only smirking at him, amused by the reaction he’d gotten. Link recovered and repeated his actions, exploring the fingers and palm again with calm focus. He silently mused on the texture of the skin, wishing he could place what it felt like. When he’d finished, he replaced Ghirahim’s hand where it had been and put his hands on his stomach, going motionless. Ghirahim pulled the blankets up higher on the other, then shifted his arm so it rested loosely around the boy, who all too easily found himself turning on his side to curl himself into the side of the spirits’ chest, pulling the covers fully over his shoulder. His eyes blinked sleepily until they finally closed, nestled loosely in the simple hold. 


	7. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request prompt from a sentence: “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”
> 
> Warnings: very very mild implied nsfw

Just when Link thought he had reached the ranks of mastering the sword, along came Ghirahim’s training, forcing him back into the throes of daily sword practice. It became apparent that while he was of course very adept at his skill, he lacked a lot of formal teaching, especially in the methods the spirit had him learn. 

He groaned as he threw himself onto his bed, pinpointing each sore spot in his body. “I am not moving for the next week.” He muttered, throwing his arm over his eyes and wincing at the rotation of the joint. “Do I have any potions…?”

“You really should not rely on those for every ache and pain.” Ghirahim admonished, picking Link’s hand up by one finger to lift it off the boy’s face and raise an eyebrow at him. Link just gave another exaggerated groan. “But it _hurts…”_ He whined, too tired to care that he sounded like a sad child.

Ghirahim sighed and let go of him. “I’m quite sure you didn’t sprain anything, but… _where_  are you sore?”

“My whole back… I think my shoulders are melting…” He flopped to the side with a huff. Ghirahim poked at the muscles and Link winced. 

“Honestly, you can be so pathetic…”

“Hey, it’s not like I couldn’t still kick your ass. I’m just… choosing not to.” He grumbled, too tired to be more irritated at the demon.

Ghirahim made a noise of contempt. “Well, do stop your childish whining. It’s only some tight muscles, I told you that you were hunched too tensely.” He sighed, poking at Link’s shoulders some more.

“Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” 

Link rolled partly onto his back again so he could look up at Ghirahim suspiciously. The demon shrugged. “It would ease the soreness and I won’t have to listen to your sad moaning…”

Link made an irked noise, begrudgingly sitting up with a hiss of pain, presenting his back to Ghirahim in answer. The spirit sat behind him, and his fingertips began to rub into Link’s shoulders. Link jerked away at first with a yelp, but Ghirahim yanked him back impatiently and continued his ministrations. Link sat tensely at first, but the workings of the others strong hands eventually had him automatically relaxing, letting the pressure do its’ work in his aching muscles. A moment later, a sigh of relief left his lips and he clapped a hand over his mouth. He heard Ghirahim laughing behind him and his face flushed.  

“Better to be vocal, or you’ll hold your breath and make yourself tense all over again, you know.” His hands moved down so his thumbs could work in between Link’s shoulder blades, forcing his chest forward and his lungs to exhale automatically. “You do so love to stubbornly resist, but I will be very unhappy if I put in this effort for you only to find out you negated it with your foolishness.”

Link frowned, biting his lip. A moment later, Ghirahim’s hands were abruptly gripping his arms, lips at his ear.  _“Relax.”_ He urged.

The boy took a deep breath, recovering from the startle, and Ghirahim resumed the massage. Within moments he was slumping slightly, soft noises of appreciation for the maneuvering fingers humming from his throat. 

By the time Ghirahim had made it all the way down his back, Link was all too willing to let himself fall back against Ghirahim’s chest, eyes closed and breathing calmly, and Ghirahim rested his arms around the boy in turn.


	8. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request prompt: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
> 
> Warnings: nsfw - pointless smut - ending blackout (I apologize so hard tbh)

Link really shouldn’t be surprised by Ghirahim at this point, but somehow he never quite expected his antics. Over time, however, he had started to learn how to react to them with more… calm. 

Walking in on this, however, was really a test of that resolve.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Link inquired on a sigh, staying back with his hand covering his eyes.

“Oh, you’re home.” Ghirahim replied casually, from where he was indeed lounging naked on Link’s bed. “Not in particular, I’m merely comfortable.”

Link rubbed his hands along his face, keeping his eyes closed. This was such typical Ghirahim behavior. “Uh-huh… well… maybe you should… put your clothes on…”

He heard Ghirahim snickering. “You act so affronted by nudity, Master. Not to mention you act like you haven’t seen _me_ naked before.”

Link immediately stiffened, dropping his face into his hands more as he turned red. “W-Well, I… um…”

“My, my, if you’re going to be so uncomfortable with me, perhaps you need a refresher for your memory? It has been a long time…”

Before he could even process enough to stutter out a reply he felt Ghirahim’s hands on his shoulders, the other’s chest against his back. He breathed in deeply through the nose, his heartbeat painful in his chest. “Were you waiting for me?” He mumbled before he realized he was even wondering.

Ghirahim smiled against his ear. “Not exactly, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about it at all…” His fingers trailed up Link’s chest and the boy tensed. “Hmmmmm. Always so shy…” He cooed, reaching up to take Link’s hands and pry them away from his face. He brought them all the way down and pulled them back so they rested on his own hips pressed behind Link, who sucked in a small breath and tentatively rubbed his fingertips on the smooth skin beneath them. 

“So, Link… is there a reason _you’re not_ naked in your bed now?”

Link rubbed his lips together and attempted to swallow though his throat felt dry. He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. “No…” 

“Then let’s fix that.”

It felt like mere seconds from the moment Ghirahim had spun him around and claimed his mouth to his back sinking into the mattress, matching the other in his bare state. He gasped dizzily, hands clasped around Ghirahim’s neck as his lips trailed along Link’s chest and up to his jawline.

“We’ll remind you what it’s like to be close to me.” He purred. “How easily you seem to forget, given your surprise…”

“Or… m-maybe that’s because I remember…” Link murmured into Ghirahim’s ear, clutching him tighter. He was rewarded by Ghirahim wrapping his arm under his lower back and arching their bodies closer together, feeling the others smirk against his lips as he was kissed.

Ghirahim dragged Link’s hands over his body as they kissed until Link moved them of his own accord, mapping out the shape of him with his fingers and palms as though to commit him to memory. When he was satisfied with that, Ghirahim pulled away so Link could see him, again putting Link’s hands to his body. Link shyly closed his eyes a couple times until he was finally convinced to keep them open, then wonderingly looking over Ghirahim with his eyes as well as his hands. 

It was a beautiful mix of languidly hazy and starkly vivid moments, mixing and merging together into Ghirahim’s way of encouraging and reminding Link to be open to him; especially since in these moments, Link allowed himself to be closer to him than any other time. 

The spirit again hovered over the boy, running his hand down the torso laid out beneath him, pressing hot kisses to the soft lips that stuttered out puffs of air, lifting to meet him with a gentle but persistent neediness. When his fingertips brushed along Link’s pelvis, the careful breathing turned shaky, and when his hand wrapped around the heated skin, it hitched altogether and turned into a groan that was stifled with a kiss. 

 The rest of his cries Ghirahim made sure to let ring.


	9. Hate / Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request prompt of writers choice! I chose two angsty ones.
> 
> no warnings

With not a lot of time as master-and-sword between them, they still found so many ways to clash. Ghirahim goaded Link relentlessly during a bout of sword training until the boy was flustered and irritated. 

“Knock it off, okay?! This is a ridiculous move you’re having me do!”

“And I have high expectations of you. Time to show off that heroism, boy.”

Link spat and rubbed his face. “I’m not exactly who I was then anymore.”

“Then use that hatred you possess to fuel you!” Ghirahim retorted impatiently.

His grip on the hilt tightened and he grit his teeth, exhaling hard and looking away. “I wish I could hate you…” he muttered.

Ghirahim seemed slightly taken aback, but he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Link huffed and hefted the sword again. “You- you wouldn’t understand!”

“Hmm. You’d be surprised.” Ghirahim hummed. “You always are so adamant with your disdain, but it’s such an unconvincing act.”

The boy tensed and glared. “I… you… yeah, I don’t hate you, alright? I just, I don’t, I don’t… hate things, or… I don’t want to…” He sighed, relaxing his grip so the his hold on the sword loosened, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. “I wish I could, though. It would be a lot easier… it would make a lot of things a lot easier.” He sighed and looked at Ghirahim, then again steeled himself into a fighting stance. “Let’s just… keep going.”

“Certainly, Master.”

* * *

“There’s something… out past the desert.”

“What do you mean?” 

Link looked down at the floor, leaning his elbows on his knees. “Every time we’ve been over there, I just felt something, and I need to know what it is. I…” He sighed. “I need you to go look.”

Ghirahim crossed his legs and flicked his hair back. “Me? That sounds like it excludes _you,_ Master.”

Link nodded slowly. “I… I can’t.” He looked away. “I don’t know what I’m sensing, but I don’t like it, and.. I don’t know. I feel like I shouldn’t go.”

“Why not call on a search party, then?”

“Because you’re the only one I trust to do this.”

They both fell silent as Link set his eyes firmly on the spirit, Ghirahim betraying only the slightest hint of reacting with the tilt of his chin. 

“I don’t want anyone else to know about this. And… and I know you can handle yourself. If there’s something magic-related, you definitely know more about that than anyone in the world. You’re the only one who can. Will you at least just-”

“Of course.” Ghirahim interrupted smoothly, standing from his chair. “If you so desire it then I will see it done.”

The boy blinked up at him with slight surprise which turned into a smile of relief. “I… thank you.”


	10. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request prompt: a combo of "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes." and "If you die, I’m gonna kill you."
> 
> warnings: mild, vague descriptions of violence/injury/illness

Link obviously could hold his own against a horde of monsters. It was verging on routine, the way he knew how to move and react, his feet able to move faster than his brain could think it through. The sword he held only made it that much easier. His mind was tethered to the spirit that inhabited the black blade, making them move in tandem, doubling his efficiency and power.

The last monster was struck and it withered with a hissing sound. Link remained tensed for a few more moments, glancing around, but once he confirmed that the space had gone silent he exhaled and relaxed, his limbs feeling slightly numb from exertion. He rolled his shoulders, grimacing as he stretched his neck. “Ghirahim.”

The demon materialized out of his sword, standing tall and ready. “Shall we, Master?”

Linkk nodded and slid the sword into his sheath, using the free hand to rub at his arm.

“You fought well.” Ghirahim murmured as he led them down through a narrow path amongst the tangled underbrush and thin trees. There was a lot more world to be explored, Link had realized, and these expeditions were becoming more regular.

Link hummed, his eyes drooping. He stumbled over a root with a grunt, and Ghirahim immediately stopped and turned. “Link?”

The world was rapidly getting darker, but before Link could register what was happening, it tilted and went completely black.

* * *

_“Link. Link. Wake up.”_

“Unh…”

His eyes slowly opened, making out a fuzzy view of a pale face frowning down at him. “…What… what happened?” He managed to mumble, his mouth feeling thick and sore.

“You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Ghirahim smirked at him and raised an eyebrow, and Link felt his arms around him tighten.

He frowned, trying to open his eyes a little more. “I… wasn't… I didn’t do it on purpose…” He muttered weakly. “I just… suddenly… I don’t know.”

“Well, if you weren’t just making an excuse for me to carry you, then I have little idea what could have caused it. You shouldn’t be so fatigued as to have induced a blackout, you’ve been in considerably more strenuous situations…”

Link just breathed, and absently realized he was semi- on the ground and semi- being held in Ghirahim’s arms. The forest overgrowth had cleared, and they were beneath a large tree, if the shifting greenery above was any indication. But he didn’t have a lot of time to take too much notice, as in the next moment he completely doubled over, rolling into a ball and wrapping his arms around himself with a strangled whimper of pain.

“What’s wrong?” Ghirahim’s response with swift and direct, his hands going to Link’s shoulders to try and turn him back around, but Link grimaced and refused to budge. “Answer me, Link.”

“Hurts… everywhere…” He gasped out.

Ghirahim thought heavily for only a few seconds before he forcefully pushed at Link’s jaw to make him expose his neck, pulling down the collar and inspecting it thoroughly, doing the same to his elbows where there was only the thin cover of his undershirt. He lastly gripped Link’s wrist and lifted his hand for him to examine despite the cries of protest. He rubbed off the ichor left on the swordsman’s fingertips, staining his gloves a slight rust color.

“Hmph. It appears you’ve been poisoned…”

Link shuddered, curling in tighter on himself.  "Wh… h-ho-“ He grit his teeth and whimpered instead of being able to finish his question, and Ghirahim exhaled heavily, scooping Link up in his arms and standing.

"Stay awake, I don’t care how painful it is.” he said firmly. “Do you hear me, sky child? Because if you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Link nodded weakly, turning into Ghirahim’s chest and breathing slowly.

The wounded boy faded in and out of proper consciousness, his body rejecting the fire in his veins and attempting to block it access to his vitals. The dizzying effect of the teleporting, which was necessary to transport Link as fast as possible, only made it more difficult. He felt himself being lowered and he stiffly attempted to still cling to the comforting body he’d been held against, but he was firmly removed and laid down, fidgeting and twisting in pain.

Next thing he heard was a gentle tinkling sound, and he cracked his eyes open to see a flash of light. A moment later, the aching began to subside.

He felt a hand slide beneath his head and he slowly opened his eyes some more to see Ghirahim examining him with a furrowed brow until he seemed satisfied that his master was in one piece.

“Lucky once again.” Ghirahim muttered with a sigh. “You are a constant headache, I swear.”


End file.
